Houston, We Have a Whole Band Here
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 47: Houston: We Have a Whole Band Here. With Special Guests The Screaming Females In-Studio Guests The Screaming Females (Marissa, Jared, and Mike.) Games Played So Sooey Me! Submitted by Erin (Aaron?) James from Denton Texas Theme Song (Marissa on Guitar) Hey, hey, hey Everybody needs a place to play a game It's called the family room Who wants to play this game we made up? It's called so chop- chop- chop-suey me Chop-suey me Me Necessary Background From the American pig farmer's call of 'sooey' to Bing Crosby's 'yippee-i-o-ki-yay' from the song "I'm an Old Cowhand", many vocal sounds have been used to call livestock for feeding time. In this game the contestants are caretakers for some type of mythological creature and are responsible for calling that creature to the feeding troughs at mealtime. How to Play The contestants will take turns calling their beasties to dinner. Manolo will judge and award points to the one he thinks is best. Callers Rose from New Jersey Rebecca from the attic Winner(s) Rose from New Jersey Rebecca from the attic What Movie are You Submitted by Martin Pole from Queens, New York Theme Song (Marissa on Guitar) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah What movie are you gonna be What movie are you gonna be I'm going to be Guess Who What movie are you gonna be Necessary Background I am submitting a game my roommate and I like to play, entitled What Movie are You. My friend and I like to prescribe specific movies that represent who our friends are and how they behave. The catch is these movies have to represent how your friends were in high school. Now, because not everyone listening to and participating in the program has the same group of friends, I think you can play this game with famous people. How to Play Example: What movie would best represent Tom Cruise when he was a high school student? House Rule: What movies would celebrities like? Callers Bobby from Philadelphia Josh from Elizabeth Rose from the attic Winner(s) Jared Houston: We Have a Cupcake Submitted by Yando Esso(sp?) Theme Song (Marissa on Guitar) I know what I want to eat It's cupcakes from Houston I know what I want to eat, right now It's cupcakes from Houston How to Play One cast member will think of a dessert. They will not say which dessert they are thinking of. They will then describe the dessert in the style of a classic NASA radio transmission without directly giving away what it is. The other cast members and callers will 'buzz' in when they think they know what dessert is being described. They will 'buzz' in by saying Buzz Aldrin. Whoever says Buzz Aldrin first will have the first chance to say which dessert they believe is being described. Because of lack of gravity, each correct answer is worth -5 points. Not answering or an incorrect answer is worth -10 points. Example: Manolo describes, 'We have an oblong pale fruit with squishy density squished beneath two vanilla exoplanets. There appears to be a fudge shower along the upper structure of the fruit. Some brightly colored meteorites have crash landed and collected in the craters. Over.' Someone else, 'Buzz Aldrin! Banana Split?' Manolo, 'That's right!' Jo, 'That's -5 points for the caller and -10 points for everyone else' Callers Joe from Phoenix, Arizona Winner(s) Joe from Phoenix, Arizona Winning Game Houston: We Have a Cupcake Monolo's Intern Applicants Marissa Mike Billy from the West Village, New York Rose from the attic (withdrawn) Trivia Manolo was searching for an intern on this episode, because he needed someone to find out the bathroom code at the Chipotle, and to memorize his passwords. The Screaming Females is a band featuring: Marissa, Jared, and Mike. Caller Billy has been hiding from Dr. Gameshow in fear. Billy's experience experience getting things off the street included stealing 6 Keith Herring chalk drawings from the subway using a crowbar. Manolo has the plague. George has a bluetooth. Jo had too much water. The Screaming Females in high school would be the movie Homeward Bound. Bobby plugs his blog. Where is George?! Jo is allergic to clams.